Two persons, One heart
by Elena Ortega
Summary: Tsubaki Hibino was a new transfer student in Tokyo she's in 3rd year High School and one of the best member of poetry writing in section 3-A. Her favourite hobby was reading books but, sometimes she's good in hairstyling and also in her studies... My apologies it's better if you read it hehehe :)


Two persons, One world, One Heart

Prologue:

My apologies if you find my story a little bit boring but don't worry I will do my best next time; if I have no homework left but, I'm hoping that you'll review it for me so that I will know what mistake did I made.

Tsubaki Hibino was a new transfer student in Tokyo she's in 3rd year High School and one of the best member of poetry writing in section 3-A. Her favourite hobby was reading books but, sometimes she's good in hairstyling and also in her studies... she's good at writing stories, prose, essays, and poems. It's time for the story to begin!

Tsubaki Hibino :

The school bell rang ring... ring... whoa, good thing I'm always early when it comes to perfect attendance in this school I went to my locker to get my things and proceed to the class room

In the class room:

I'm writing a new poem about Robert Frost's master piece but it's content was deeper than he does; that's why I have to explain further to my teacher, before she'll take it to the secretary to put it in the school papers and all the topics is about this year's expectation from the students. The teacher said: "_remember to write only two stanza of the poem that is related to Robert Frost's masterpiece, that is all; dismissed." _

We stood up and bow "_Wow!, it's recess time can't believe the time flows so fast!" Selene said. _And they noticed that I'm still writing on my desk "_Hey Hibino! Time out, take a break will you? You've been writing for like forever." _They said. I stopped and said: "_I'm sorry, I'm advancing myself in my studies and I can't fall behind like last time."_ Five minutes of silence then...

... "_Hey look it's Tsubaki Kyouta! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _the girls shrieked like they've never met him before. They went on a rampage like they saw a celebrity or something. For our school this is normal but to me, it's crazy! But I don't care about that, I only care about my studies, my career, and my future.

In fact, I don't have time for this nonsense I'm just going to stay focus and get back to work... he noticed that I had nothing better to do than write, write, write, write, and write as he sat next to me: "_girls, give me some room please?" _Then the girls did as he told them to but I kept on ignoring him.

Then I got an awkward feeling that he keeps on staring at me and he's giving me goosebumps! Then I finally spoke "_Umm... do you mind? Will you stop staring at me so that I can finish this on time and it's kind of creepy!" _then he just smirked.

I continued writing and the next thing I know... I thought I heard someone's heart is pounding so loud and I realized it was mine. I thought it was his and I told myself to _stop it and calm down _phew... It's like I'm giving myself a heart attack "_did you hear any pounding sound?" _he asked. I lied while I shook my head as _no_ then I saw his facial expression is the same as mine...

I'm sure it's just meaningless, pointless, undesirable and unnecessary feeling that's going mess up my career and my future I had to turn it off and BOOM!

In my house:

But it is till a puzzle to me, that kind of feeling that I felt was the same as he does... I don't know why I have the same feeling as he does it's impossible right? And imagine his attitude, he's sarcastic, mean, prankster, full of himself and I hate to admit that he's kind of handsome (barf!) while I'm a hard worker, poet, studious, responsible, and some people find me beautiful, and also number one hairstylist! Someday someone will be able to discover my talent and skills and I will make my mother proud... On the other hand, it's still impossible Two different person has the same feeling? No way Jose, no way dude and then I just write in my diary a story about the titled "Two persons, One heart." After that, at exact 9:30 pm I went to sleep.

I'm sorry that this story was short but don't worry I'll make another story please review it and let me know if there's any errors or wrong grammars, punctuations etc.. ok/

But, I hope that you'll enjoy it though and I don't own Tsubaki Love manga ok? I'm just a fan of this story.

I'll make another story so that it will be a little different from this story.

_Thank you! And God Bless You all!_


End file.
